


Trying New Things Doesn't Always Work Out

by Perky



Category: AO3 Abuse
Genre: IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS CLICK ANYWAYS, M/M, THAT MEANS YAOI, WARNING SLASH, just because, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perky/pseuds/Perky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A user runs into something call 'fan fiction' and has an adverse reaction. Welcome to a day in AO3 Abuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying New Things Doesn't Always Work Out

**Earlier today:**

User was sitting at computer. “What is this AO3,” he thought to himself. “Fan fiction. That sounds nice. I wonder what Yaoi means.”

_Click._

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. ATL+F4!!!”

User jumps away from the computer, hyperventilating. “I didn’t realize menfolk did that sort of thing to each other, Cat,” he said to his cat, Cat.

User slowly reopened Internet Explorer. (It came with the computer, it had to be better then that firefoxy thing. And Chrome was for rims.)

“I need to do something about this, Cat. I will alert the authorities!”

Braving that den of filth again, he found the Yaoi story and at the bottom of the page, conveniently, there was a ‘report abuse’ button. Eureka!

Describe your concern (required): Homosexual content

_Submit!_

“That’ll show the freaks.”

Some time later, the idea of fan fiction was at the back of his mind. He was interested, so he booted up his trusty Pentium 4 and decided to try again.

“Hmmm, dare I try this “slash” fic, Cat?"

He dared.

“OH MY GOOD LORD BABY JESUS!”

This was even worse. There was a description of an actual male gay sexual act. Why would anyone write that? Or read it.

That was the moment User decided to clean up this site. He would report every male gay sexual act on the site, for justice. And ’Murica.

…but maybe he’d read them first.

The End.


End file.
